Life of Music
by SneakyNeeky
Summary: Aaralynn is a musically talented noble who travels with her family. One night after a performance they are attacked and her life is never the same.
1. Rembering

_I remember the last song we played. We, my family I mean, played in Corus for a royal ball as honored performers and honored nobles. The last song was the Ballad of the Three Sorrows, a song from the Immortals War. I remember the music floating softly through the crowd; Da's voice strong and deep with Mum's voice chiming in like church bells. Kristen mute as always, but a master at the violin. And me. My light voice floating and skimming the music like a bird picking bugs off the water. Mum always said my voice was like brushing a feather across your face. A rare gift she said…_

A small girl walked down the East Road. Her clothes were in tatters and her face was filled with a tight sorrow and wariness. At the hint of any sound she would crept into the surrounding forest and disappear until the people had passed.

_I remember leaving that night. The nobles all applauded grandly. Mum and Da were so proud of Kristen and I. We had played amazingly; Kristen on the violin and clarinet and me with the flute and my own voice. As we packed up and headed out on the road, hurrying to our next performance, it was raining hard, but that didn't dampen our spirits. We trotted out of Port Legann singing a jolly tune about a traveling singer. "What a life he had made for himself…"_

Every so often she had to stop as pain racked her body. Her long, light brown hair was matted with blood and though she had bandaged her wound, it still bled easily.She carried just ripped canvas tarp and a small case.

_I also remember the attack. It was so vivid yet it all went by in a blur. There had been no reports of danger on the road so we decided it was safe to go by ourselves. Again we were singing, but it was interrupted by the most horrible sound. Mum's voice ringing through the rain and trees and then her scream, the worst thing I have heard in my entire life. I turned to see her fall from the back or her horse with something sticking out of her back. Then Da yelled out for us to dismount and hide ourselves as best we could. I crawled into some reeds on the side of the road and lay listening to the ensuing fight. Da fighting bravely, sword against sword; and then, his last struggles before he to was brought down. I didn't know about Kristen until later, because she made no noise. Just as the attackers were about to leave I heard a rough voice say "I'm sure there was four…where is the fourth one?" My heart pounded uncontrollably in fear as I heard them search all around and come nearer. And nearer. The reeds were pulled away and I heard "Ah! Found it!" as I let out a cry for help. Of course, no help came. His blade flashed in the dim light and he struck me across the back._

The case held a flute. One of the most beautiful flutes ever crafted by a Tortallan. The case was battered and dirty, but inside the velvet was clean and soft and the flute still lay shiny and oiled, waiting to be played. Now it was the nicest thing she owned. It was was worth a lot and could probably be sold for enough money to get by for awhile. But she would never sell it. It was her family, all that was left.

_Pain. Uncontrollable pain. Dirt and rain covered me but I took no notice. I lay there wondering where I was. Was I alive? After what seemed like an eternity the pain turned to numbness so I tried to move onto my stomach. Pain. Uncontrollable pain. I wondered about my family as I slipped into the darkness of unconciousness._

She was nearing Port Legann. Probably only 4 miles to go. She heard the sound of many horses and dashed off the road. Looking out through the bushes she saw a regiment of soldiers, the King's Own it looked like. They were heading towards Port Legann. That means they would have seen it, the wreckage of the attack. Indeed they had, they carried a large litter between 4 horses. There was a pile of something on it. Humans. She resisted the urge to throw up. Her family. Da, with the deep, strong voice. Mum, her chiming music that always put the girls to sleep. And Kristen, her sister and best friend, master of the violin. How could her life go so quickly from a wonderful family to seeing this?

_Finally after ages of pain and renewing pain I was able to move about slightly. I found a canvas tarp that was left behind and tried to wrap it around my wound. The cut went from the bottom of my back up to my shoulder blades. This only resulted in it bleeding more. I crawled onto the road. There lay my family all…dead. I vomited over and over until the pain overwhelmed me again for a small period of time. There. Beside their bodies lay my flute. Everything but that had been stolen. How had they forgotten it? Well, it didn't matter now, all it meant was that that was all I had. For some reason, I felt like I needed to hide. To get away from this place and not be found as the remaining member of the family. An orphan…_

There was a trash pile outside Port Legann. All the vendors dumped their garbage there. This is where the girl found her haven. She created a shelter with her torn canvas and scavenged for food in the pile. Her wound did not heal easily or cleanly, but finally she got it to the point where it scabbed over and would not bleed. She grew gaunt and thinner than she already was. At night she lay under her shelter, afraid to go to sleep until finally she would and she would be met with the same nightmare every time: the attack. She realized she was going to have to change something soon, it was not a healthy way to live. She still had the instinct to hide her identity. Finally, one morning she found a sharp rock and cut away her hair until it was ear length and choppy. She dug through the trash pile until she found a set of shirt and breeches that was in slightly better condition that her own. Before leaving she sat down and got out her flute. She played a legato piece that she made up as she went. The beautiful, haunting notes floated around her signifying the ending of one part of her life and the beginning of another…

A/N: woot woot! I haven't written some fanfic in a while so I'm a bit out of practice but hey…you could review..if you are nice..please. :D thank you.


	2. I don't want to talk about it

A long line stretched from the registration desk. The girl avoided stares by keeping her eyes on the ground. She had put a bit of extra dirt on her face to make herself look a bit more masculine. Earlier she had practiced lowering her voice. When she finally reached the beginning of the line she faced Raoul of Goldenlake and several soldiers of the King's Own. After looking her over they raised their eyebrows in disbelief. "Look kid, we don't take them as young as you, no go on home…"

"Wait," Raoul interjected. "Go ahead, name and age please." Aaralyn of Kennan, she thought, 11. Instead she said shakily, "Aaron Jenson, 15." Even Raoul snorted in disbelief. "Sir, I know, I am small for my age, but I'm a good fighter. And I listen well!" Raoul scrutinized her for awhile before sighing and writing the name she gave on a sheet. New trainees will have an orientation tonight at the 8th bell in the practice courts. Aaralyn bowed solemnly and muttered, "Thank you, milord." As soon as she walked away the soldiers started protesting Raoul's decision.

"Men, I feel it was better to let the kid in even though he can't be more than 13. He'll be better of here than on the streets like it appears he's living."

"But sir…"

"Accept my decision Quinn. Enough said."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaralyn arrived at the practice courts 5 minutes early. The court was filled with many young people—all of them boys, of course. She sat against a pillar, smaller than everyone else. Some of the boys scuffled roughly while others sat, almost as quiet as Aaralyn herself.

"Ahem!" Everyone fell silent, staring in awe at Knight Raoul of Goldenlake. He unnecessarily introduced himself and then immediately began training. He explained that the training would take place over a period of 4 weeks. Those who stuck to it would be placed in an army regiment at the end of that time, some would even be placed in the King's Own as trainees. After he finished his speech they began endurance work. "Never hurts to start out hard," Raoul said with a wink. They began with a series of running intervals which set Aaralyn's back into screaming pain. Somehow she resisted letting out a cry. She didn't want to risk embarrassment of being weak. Next, they did push-ups, sit-ups and staff work. At the end of the night some of the soldiers led the trainees to two large tents. They called off names and pointed to each one of the tents. Aaralyn was called into the right one. Worriedly, she picked out a bedroll in the very back corner. She was grateful that the hanging lanterns didn't illuminate the interior of the tent that far. Aaralyn shrunk against the back wall as someone picked the bedroll next to hers. "Hey there," he said cheerfully. "I'm Lazarus, but most people call me Liko, my middle name. What's your name?" Aaralyn almost didn't answer.

"Aaral—Aaron. Jenson." She immediately fell silent afterward despite his attempts of strike up a conversation. Finally he sighed and gave up. Shaking his blondish-brown head he slipped into his bedroll and faced the other way. Aaralyn felt a small pain of regret that she had been so cold towards him, but she brushed it off and fell asleep.

_Da's voice strong and deep with Mum's voice chiming in like church bells. Kristen mute as always, but a master at the violin. And me. My light voice floating and skimming the music like a bird picking bugs off the water. Mum always said my voice was like brushing a feather across your face. A rare gift she said…_

_Pain. Uncontrollable pain. Dirt and rain covered me but I took no notice. I lay there wondering where I was. Was I alive? After what seemed like an eternity the pain turned to numbness so I tried to move onto my stomach. Pain. Uncontrollable pain. I wondered about my family as I slipped into the darkness of unconciousness._

"Hey kid, Aaron, wake up bud!" Aaralyn was shaking awake by the boy called Liko. "You okay? You kept crying out about something…I don't know. Must have been a pretty rough dream. Don't you hate those?" Aaralyn nodded yes but inside she thought 'Don't you hate it when it's real?' Liko offered her his canteen. She accepted grudgingly. They sat awake for awhile, whispering softly. Mostly Liko telling about his life history, but surprisingly Aaralyn didn't mind so much. "So…what about your family? Where you from?" The words hit her like a wall of ice. "I. don't. want. to. talk.about. it." she said haltingly.

"Sorry, what's wron—"

"I DON"T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT."

"Okay, okay…good night then." Liko could tell she wasn't going to be in a good mood anymore. They both lay down again; Aaralyn close to tears and Liko wondering what kind of secrets she had to hide.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's kinda short, but I guess it's better to update sooner than later right? this one was a bit forced but I'm just trying to get to the point where I have a good idea. I think like that-have a good hook and something later on but I have to push myself to find good stuff to put in between. hope you like it! and you could review…if you wanted to..and I wanted you to...which I do. :D


	3. Selection and Discovery

A/N: I have noticed in my past chapters quite a few typos. Sorry, I'll try to look them over better. And I also noticed I had multiple spellings of Aaralyn. It's Aaralyn not Aaralynn. silly me…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please sir, I know the little guy has been a bit weak, but please, don't send him home. I'm not even sure he's got one," Liko pleaded. Raoul gazed at him, contemplating the issue. Finally, he said gravely, "I will consider your request." He motioned the boy out of his tent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weary trainees gathered around the courtyard. They had been in training for four weeks and were about to hear their placements—either serve as a trainee in a regiment or the prestigious King's Own, or be sent home. Aaralyn waited nervously. Although she had tried her hardest, she knew that she was smaller than the rest and her injury had prevented her from awesome performance. Liko stood next to her, calm on the outside, but his eyes were a turmoil of anxiety.

Raoul of Goldenlake stepped to the front of the crowd. He unrolled a large piece of parchment. "We have 3 regiments available for Trainees plus the Own," his voice boomed. "Starting with Regiment 12, William of Turnpike, Lawrence Grehando…"

Aaralyn doubted she would be called for any of them. She had no idea what she would do next, but now that she'd been trained she could probably survive on her own. She tuned back into the list of names being read off. The final name for the last regular regiment was read off and a polite applause filled the courtyard. Aaralyn clapped half-heartedly. She and Liko were among those not called, but Aaralyn was sure Liko would be entered at a King's Own Trainee. She slumped. Well, it was worth a try, but she had failed at becoming part of the army.

"Lazarus of Blue Harbor…" He was the first one called out for the King's Own. Aaralyn tried to smile and give a wave. She had actually come to enjoy Liko's company despite her distrustfulness for people. 'It's too bad I won't get to see him again…" she thought wistfully as then names were read off. There were only 7 trainees left. "And finally," Raoul announced. "Aaron Jenson." Aaralyn stared with her mouth open. She wasn't expecting this and neither were the other trainees. A few of the remaining started protesting because they were bigger and stronger than her. Raoul's steely glare silenced them and he motioned Aaralyn to step up with the rest of the chosen. They were told to pack up their stuff and prepare to travel with the Own tomorrow afternoon. In a trance, Aaralyn began to do as she was told. She didn't notice Liko lagging behind.

"Lazarus of Blue Harbor," Raoul beckoned. "Just so you know, Aaron Jenson was selected not because of your plea, but because I chose him myself." Liko nodded and smiled, running to catch up with his small friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaralyn and Liko trotted on their horses near the back of the King's Own. Before the departure they had been briefed on their duties. It included serving at meetings, weapons training every morning, and strategy classes in the evening with Lord Raoul. It was expected to be a brutal and lengthy training course, but it gave Aaralyn an assurance of somewhere to live for awhile.

Aaralyn and Liko chatted animatedly. Through the first training, Aaralyn had become comfortable with talking to him as long as it wasn't about her past. Aaralyn missed her family and music. She had learned to accept the fact her family was gone, but the music was harder to give up because she always new she still could play her flute and sing. But not around anyone else. Now that the nagging fear of having no place to go was gone, her mind kept going back to music. She couldn't let anyone hear her. But what if she went somewhere alone? No..that wouldn't work. Yes it would…Aaralyn couldn't make up her mind, but her heart ached for music. Every night she had frightful dreams of that horrible night. Whenever she had them, Liko would wake her, concerned, then she had to worry about what she had said in her sleep. She thought if she sang or played her flute, the dreams might go away. Aaralyn's secret must not be known.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The full moon illuminated the pathway that Aaralyn snuck along. It was three weeks since she was selected to travel with the Own. Judging by the position of the moon it was about two in the morning. The nightmares had gotten too bad. When she was woken up by Liko, she lay there until she was sure he was asleep before she fished to the bottom of her bag and grabbed the flute case. She had slipped quietly out of the camp area with a spear at her side and planned to travel far enough away so that no one would hear her.

Finally she reached a secluded opening in the trees. She sat down and opened the flute case with trembling fingers. Her heart raced as she put together the flute. It had been so long...Aaralyn almost wondered if she would've forgotten. She raised the flute to her mouth. She drew in a shaky breath and blew a clear note. She had not forgotten. Instead of playing an existing song, she let her fingers make up a melody on their own. It was a skill she had—to create a collection of notes that could portray her feelings. Not a song exactly, but understandable emotion. This mixture of notes was sorrow for her family, hope for her life, trust and distrust, but also joy of finally playing again.

Aaralyn played and played, letting out the tension that had been building up since the attack. A little thought was still nagging at her mind--_Mum always said my voice was like brushing a feather across your face. A rare gift she said…_Her voice was long unused, and gravelly from purposefully lowering it. She laid the flute in her lap. Timidly she tried to sound a note. At first it sounded too rough, but she continued until her voice had reached normality. At first she sang random sounds, but then, almost against her will she began singing a certain song. The Ballad of the Three Sorrows. The last song she performed with her family. Aaralyn could almost hear her Mum, Da and sister singing and playing. Tears ran down her face, but her voice stayed level. How she missed them! She wanted to stop singing that song to stop remembering, but she also wanted to sing it forever because it made her feel like she could hear her family.

Finally, when the moon was almost behind the hills Aaralyn packed up her flute. With a tear stained face, she headed back to the camp. She didn't notice the figure watching her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaralyn began going out more often to play and sing. She knew there was a risk, but she couldn't resist. The music made her happy and a little more at rest with the loss of her family, though she often cried when she sang or played a song that had crisp memories.

One evening, the trainees were excused from strategy classes so Aaralyn and Liko escaped from the bustle and walked along a creek bank. After awhile they sat down on a log looking into the setting sun. It began as a comfortable silence, but something grew in the air. Liko seemed to be trying say something.

"Why don't you tell someone? They would take care of you, you know," he blurted, not looking at her.

"Who?" Aaralyn, asked bewildered.

"The King and Queen." Aaralyn's heart raced.

"What in the name of Mithros are you talking about?" Aaralyn questioned sharply, trying to hide her fear.

"Aaralyn of Kennan," he stated hardly, trying to make eye contact now.

"Oh, that girl," Aaralyn stuttered. "She was a noble who died in a bandit attack, right? That was about 3 months ago." Liko gave a look of sorrow.

"Don't talk like that…Aaralyn." Finally Aaralyn met his gaze. The fear he had seen steadily decreasing since he had met her had now returned full force. 'How could he know?' Aaralyn thought, panicked. "Why are you afraid of giving your true identity?" Aaralyn answered with her own question.

"How did you find out?" Not waiting for an answer, she stood up and began speaking rapidly. "You've been a friend to me, so could you just help me out one last time before you tell Lord Raoul? Just pack up my belongings—all of them, and deliver them to a place in the forest. That simple. Just give me a short chance to get away before you tell." She was already up and securing her weapons to her body. Liko stood up and grabbed her gently on the shoulders. He turned her to face him.

"Who says I'm going to tell anyone? You don't want me to tell, I won't tell." Aaralyn looked confused.

"You won't? But why? I'm not supposed to be here! I'm a girl, I'm underage…"

"That's what friends are for," he said as he gave her a comforting hug, much like he would his little sister. "What I don't get is why are you are hiding your identity. I figured it out because you were so small that I got suspicious. You never had your shirt off and you seemed like you didn't have full range of motion—from an injury perhaps. And those terrible dreams, most of the information came from them. You refused to talk about your family, but I heard about them in your dreams. And about the…attack. Then that one night you had a bad dream and a little afterwards got up and left. I followed you into the forest. You really are an accomplished musician. I had suspected you were a girl before that, but your music confirmed that you were Aaralyn of Kennan. Why are you hiding?"

"I don't want to be known as an orphan. I decided to join the Own until I couldn't disguise as a boy anymore, then by that time I would look old enough to join the Riders as a girl. And by that time everyone will have forgotten who Aaralyn of Kennan was."

"How old are you anyway? 13?" Liko inquired. Aaralyn stared at the ground.

"Eleven," she said in a tiny voice. Liko stared in shock. He was amazed at her ability to continue on with her life after a tragedy.

"Are you sure you won't tell?" Aaralyn asked quietly, the fear still in her eyes. Shaking his head Liko scooped her up and rocked her like a child. Although slightly embarrassed, Aaralyn welcomed comfort that she had not had in so long. The tender moment passed when they heard Raoul's whistle calling them to supper.

"I still get to listen to your music though, right?" Liko asked with a twinkle in his eye. Unsure of what to say Aaralyn just gave a small nod. Having her secret out would take some getting used to.


End file.
